


Keep it Secret

by SuperPom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPom/pseuds/SuperPom
Summary: University students by day and subpar superheros by night. Trying to balance your social life, academic life, love life, and hero life was far from easy. Especially when everyone was constantly being kept up all night by villains. Even trying to go to a party was out of question. Things would probably get even  more complicated If they found out their best friends happened to be the villains keeping them up late.(Half of seventeen are heroes and half are villains, they're all friends in university yet don't know eachothers real identities.)[H I A T U S]





	1. Abilities

This isn't an actual chapter, just a small explanation of everyone.

And to keep things from being confusing, their hero/villain names are just gonna be their stage names or some random part of their real name. (We're gonna pretend that won't make their identities super obvious for reasons.)

  
  


**_HEROES_ **

 

**Name:** Joshua Hong 

**Alias:** Jisoo

**Power:** Plant manipulation, healing 

(Can't heal broken bones, missing limbs, scars)

 

**Name:** Lee Jihoon 

**Alias:** Woozi

**Power:** Pyrokinesis 

 

**Name:** Lee Seokmin

**Alias:** DK 

**Power:** Aerokinesis

 

**Name:** Xu Minghao 

**Alias:** The8

**Power:** Telekinesis 

 

**Name:** Kim Mingyu 

**Alias:** Gyu

**Power:** Shapeshifting 

(Can only change into people/animals he's seen before.)

 

**Name:** Lee Chan 

**Alias:** Dino

**Power:** Super strength 

 

**Name:** Hansol Chwe

**Alias:** Vernon

**Power:** Teleportation 

(Over semi short distances)

  
  
  


**_VILLAINS_ **

 

**Name:** Yoon Jeonghan 

**Alias:** Han

**Power:** Flight, Phasing. ( Can only go through wood, stone, brick, and concrete materials.)

 

**Name** : Wen Junhui

**Alias:** Wen

**Power:** Cat abilities¿ 

(Sharp claws, Enhanced speed and agility, night vision. Etc.)

 

**Name:** Choi Seungcheol

**Alias:** S.coups

**Power:** Terrakinesis 

 

**Name** : Jeon Wonwoo

**Alias:** Won

**Power:** Electrokinesis

 

**Name:** Boo Seungkwan

**Alias:** Boo

**Power:** Force fields, healing

(Can't heal broken bones, missing limbs, scars)

 

**Name:** Kwon Soonyoung

**Alias:** Hoshi

**Power:** Superspeed 


	2. Intro

_ Slash _

Jihoon took another step back. He was about to be cornered. Wen slashed in his direction again and Jihoon struggled to dodge it, a burning stinging sensation spread across his cheek. 

He was at a disadvantage. It was so cold and they were fighting outside, he could hardly muster enough strength to use his powers. On top of that, he was exhausted. They had to have been fighting for at least an hour.

Wen took another swipe in his direction. Another stinging sensation followed. It felt like fire across his chest. Jihoon stepped back, he was almost against the wall. 

Right when he expected to be cut again, Wen suddenly jumped back. Was he trying to escape all of a sudden?

“Woah!” Minghao suddenly yelled. Jihoon looked up and saw a giant boulder flying right towards him.

Before he could blink it stopped in mid air. So close to him, if he was standing a few inches further from the wall it would have hit him. And it just suddenly stopped.

“Phew, that was...close.” Minghao panted.

Oh. Of course. Minghao stopped the boulder. That made sense. If it wasn't for him…

“Thanks.” Jihoon nodded to him. He suddenly felt like fainting.

Minghao only smiled weakly in response. He was probably exhausted. It seemed like neither of them had the energy to keep going.

But to their surprise, when they turned back around, the villains were gone.

“Wait.” Jihoon started. “...Ah fuck.” 

“What happened?” Minghao asked.

Jihoon opened the door to the jeweler they were supposed to be defending. “They got away. With all the stuff. I think the boulder was just a distraction.”

The building was empty. Aside from some things that looked too heavy to carry, everything was gone.

They could see people's phones flickering in the distance. 

So not only did they lose, their defeat was also caught on camera. Now everyone would have even more of a reason to criticize them. Great.

  
  
  


“That was a death trap.” Minghao blurted. Him and Jihoon walking back into their quiet dorm room.

Their friends all gave them concerned looks.

“We got our asses kicked.” Jihoon added. “Joshua, I thought you said only one of them was gonna be there? There were three of them!” 

Joshua reddened when everyone's attention suddenly shifted towards him. “I, uh, there was only supposed to be one of them..I guess they found out we knew, and changed their plans...somehow.”

Neither Jihoon nor Minghao looked satisfied with that answer.

Joshua pouted. “Look, I was tired. I might of misheard something.”

“Could you heal us at least?” Minghao mumbled.

“Oh, yea. Sorry.”

Joshua shuffled towards them and began healing the small cuts and scrapes around their bodies, when Mingyu let out a loud over dramatic sigh from the other side of the room.

“What is it now Mingyu?” Jihoon said exasperatedly.

“It's nothing. Just that someone recorded the villains getting away, and now we're being called lazy good for nothing heroes again.”

Everyone groaned. That was the thing about the citizens in this town, they were some of the most ungrateful, entitled people around. Not that they did this hero thing for praise, but it'd be nice to have the city you're protecting be a little thankful every once in a while.

They were determined to prove the citizens wrong, and at this point that was probably the only thing keeping them motivated.

“They'd be upset whether we actually stopped them or not.” Jihoon sighed. “They complain if we show up, they complain if we don't.”

“I'd like to see any of them try and save the city from mass destruction.” Minghao scoffed.

Joshua finished healing them and returned to his spot in front of his laptop.

“Hey, what are you and Mingyu still doing up anyway, Isn't it almost 3 in the morning?”

Joshua frowned at his computer. “We were working on our book reports, then got caught up in trying to find out what the criminals in our town are planning. Maybe if we're one step ahead of them they'll be easier to stop.”

Mingyu nodded, but still continued to stare gloomily at his phone. Probably still reading articles about how bad they were at being heroes.

“Well, if you find anything interesting, you know where to find me.” Jihoon said, walking to his room.

Minghao followed after him, exhausted.

Thats how nights here typically went. Some of them or all of them would be out fighting until late at night, “because crime never sleeps.” As Hansol liked to say. Then once they got back home they'd either go immediately to bed or do class work.

Things could change soon enough though. If they managed to get the city to support them, they could fund an actual base. With actual investigative technology, and wear actual hero costumes. Which would risk exposing their identities less than their makeshift ones. (Usually consisting of hoodies, sweatpants, and black masks.)

But so far, the city just saw them as bored kids with powers and nothing better to do.

Although support would make things easier, they'd probably continue doing this either way. They all just really wanted to protect their city after all.

 

_ -Earlier- _

 

Jeonghan, Junhui, and Seungcheol noisily burst into their dorm room. Carrying bags of random stuff they made away with. Probably waking anyone that was trying to sleep at 2am.

“Guys, we're back!” Jeonghan shouted too loudly.

Wonwoo, Seungkwan, and Soonyoung sluggishly walked out of their rooms to greet them.

Seungkwan's eyes widened when he saw their bags. “Woah, how’d you guys manage to get so much stuff?” 

Jeonghan smiled proudly. “Well, as Junhui and Seungcheol were busy getting destroyed by the heroes, I snuck into the shop and grabbed whatever would fit into these duffel bags.” 

Seungcheol scoffed. “And if it wasn't for us distracting them, you would have never got into the shop in the first place.”

“Yea,” Jun agreed. “And FYI Jeonghan was the one getting destroyed before we came in, and he snuck away.”

Jeonghan gasped dramatically. “That definitely is not how it happened.”

“No, it definitely is.”

“ _ Is not.” _

“Guys,” Wonwoo interrupted. “It doesn't even matter how you got the stuff, we aren't gonna keep it anyway. It's late, lets just go to bed.”

Soonyoung nodded, still looking half asleep. “Yeah, we have to bring it to our boss, and we still have to go to class today, so I think we should all try to sleep while we can. Let's discuss this tomorrow.”

“Fine.”

“Whatever.”

“..But can't we just keep  _ one _ thing.” Seungkwan pleaded. “We can sell it and finally eat something other than ramyeon.”

Jeonghan and Jun agreed. “Yea! No one will even notice.”

“I don't think that's a good idea…” Wonwoo started. “What if we get caught trying to sell it? Or what if the boss finds out?”

“That… probably won't happen.” Seungkwan assured.

Wonwoo sighed. “If you get caught I'm not taking any of the blame.”

He shut himself in his room, away from his friends about to make bad decisions.

Jeonghan smiled and pulled something out of one of the duffle bags. A tiny solid gold bird, bedazzled with various jewels.

“We could sell this one. It's worth less than everything else, but still enough we could buy all the steak we want.” 

“Are you guys really gonna go through all that trouble just to buy steak?” Seungcheol asked incredulously.

Jeonghan stuck the bird in his pocket. “Obviously.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Jun smiled.

“Yep.” Soonyoung added.

“You guys are really something, you know that? I'm going to bed.” Seungcheol mumbled.

This was a typical night in the villain dorm, pretty similar to the heroes. No one realized how much they had in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to ask if anything is confusing ^^


	3. A plan?

_They all remember when everything first started happening. About 10 years ago. There was something weird going on, news channels would report about strange occurrences no one could explain. It had the whole city on edge._

_A story about a lady that supposedly threw a muggler 50 feet in the air, another one about an invisible figure stealing from a store. A person caught on camera seemingly using “the force” on a shop owner, and more._

_Of course no one wanted to believed these stories, the city wanted answers. Why were reliable news stations reporting on things that were obviously hoaxes? And why could no one find evidence these “hoaxes” weren't true._

_Then there was the day the city acquired it's very first super villain. There was chaos._

_He wasn't very good at what he did, and his powers were kinda lame, but he was the start of an important chain of events._

_After the fame he was getting, even more people with enhanced abilities came out of hiding. Some of them just wanted fame, many used their powers for terrible things. Slowly the city started to resent people with these special abilities._

_This was the start of the “Superpowered Civilians” epidemic._

  
  
  


Loud bustling and shouting outside of his door woke Joshua from his sleep. It wasn't unusual to hear shouting in this dorm, but it was way too early for this. As the oldest, it was usually his responsibility to deal with whatever problems they had going on.

As soon as he opened the door a flaming ball flew towards him, causing him to instinctively duck.

It hit the wall and a scorched picture frame fell to the ground behind him.

“Joshua!” Seokmin shouted running towards him. “That didn't hit you did it?” He asked, worried.

“No, I'm fine.” Joshua said, straightening up. “What's going on?”

“Hansol I'm gonna kill you!” Jihoon shouted from the other side of the room, throwing another ball of flames in the younger’s direction.

Hansol disappeared before it could hit him and reappeared somewhere else. “Jihoon it was a mistake i swear!” He pleaded before vanishing again, right before another flaming ball aimed at his head could reach him.

Seokmin watched nervously, “Uh, I think Hansol accidentally deleted Jihoons book report. Jihoon seems pretty upset about it.”

Joshua gasped. “That's not good. How'd he manage to do that?”

Seokmin shook his head. “I don't know, me and Chan have been trying to calm them down all morning, but it's not as easy as it sounds.”

Joshua looked over and noticed Chan was struggling to get Jihoons attention, and every time he attempted to touch him he'd just get burned and immediately pull his hand away.

Joshua furrowed his brows, thinking of what to do, when suddenly an idea popped into his head.

Seokmin looked on in confusion as Joshua ran into Jihoons room and came back out with his laptop.

“What good is that gonna do?” Seokmin questioned.

“I just remembered...microsoft usually automatically saves a recent version of documents...so if i just..”

Joshua let out a sigh of relief when he found the file for Jihoons book report. Everything seemed to still be there.

“Jihoon!” Joshua shouted, trying to gain the boy's attention. He held up the laptop.

When Jihoon noticed his hands fell and the flames immediately dissipated.

“Woah, thanks Joshua. You're the best.”  Jihoon smiled, taking his laptop and trying to make his way back to his bedroom.

“Wait.” Joshua stopped him. “You know you have to clean all this up right?”

“I take back what i said.” Jihoon mumbled, going to grab the broom.

“And Hansol. If you ever need to use someone else's laptop, just use mine or go to the library.”

“Will do. Thanks Josh, I owe you one.” Hansol smiled.

“Oh, and help Jihoon clean this up.” He added.

“Aw man..” Hansol sulked.

Joshua chuckled and sat down on the couch, when he got a notification on his phone. It was from one of the detectives they worked with. Apparently he found something urgent he needed to show them.

Joshua sighed. They really never got a break.

  
  
  


Minghao flopped down in his usual seat before putting his head down at his desk. Someone came up and sat in the seat next to him, but he didn't bother to look up because knew it was probably Junhui.

He half expected to be greeted with Jun’s usual bright tone, but the other seemed as exhausted as him.

“Hey..did you stay up late or something?” Minghao asked hazily.

“I had to finish a project.” Jun shrugged. “What about you? Were your dorm mates too loud like always?”

“Yea. They were fighting earlier and woke me from my beauty sleep.” Minghao frowned. He stopped himself from mentioning that he was also up fighting bad guys till 3. “I probably look as shitty as I feel.”

“I don't think you look bad.” Jun quickly interjected. “You look good, like all the time.”

Minghao smiled but he knew Jun was just trying to be nice. His hair was a mess, he was in sweatpants and could barely keep his eyes open. He was hardly a picture of beauty right now.

“Actually…” Jun hesitated a bit before continuing. “Let's go out somewhere. Like, on a date.”

Minghao tilted his head and Jun tried to ignore how hot his face was suddenly starting to feel.

Then Minghaos expression relaxed a bit. “Oh. You're just trying to make me feel better. Sure, let's go somewhere. ” He smiled. “We should invite our friends. We haven't hung out together in a while.”

Jun deflated a bit but tried not to make his disappointment too evident. “Oh...yea. Let's do that.” He nervously chuckled.

Did Minghao just politely reject him, or was he being oblivious? Jun hoped for the latter. It would hurt his pride less.

“So, when should we-” Minghao started, before being interrupted by his phone ringing. Joshua was calling him, it must be important if he was interrupting him during class.

Minghao tried to ignore the glare his professor was giving him as he stepped out of the room to take the call.

“Hello?”

“Minghao? I just got something important from last night. I think we should all meet up after our classes.”

“What is it?” Minghao questioned.

He knew they weren't really supposed to discuss superhero stuff over the phone, but curiosity got the best of him.

“Uh..” Joshua started hesitantly. “I think one of those guys from last night accidentally dropped an envelope. It has some plans for something big. Though i'm not sure if this is legit, or just a setup.”

Minghao noticed Joshua was choosing his words carefully, so he refrained from asking what exactly the envelope said.

“Ok, got it. I'll see you guys after class.”

He hung up the phone and went back to class, though it was hard to actually focus now that his mind was wandering about what the villains had planned.   
  


 

Jun walked back into his dorm and fell onto the couch with an over dramatic sigh.

“Junhui! I needed to talk to you.” Seungcheol said, sitting by Jun on the couch.

“Not now, I'm busy sulking.” Jun mumbled.

Seungcheol patted him on the shoulder and spoke thoughtfully. “Junhui, whatever you're going through...you need to get over it because we've got other things to worry about. I needed to ask you if you made sure the note got to the heroes.”

Jun sighed. “Yeah, I went and scoped out the area earlier and the envelope was gone. So either they got it or the police did.”

Seungcheol nodded. “And did you go and wipe the cameras that were there?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you check the ones outside?”

“Yeah.”

“And did you-”

“Yes!” Jun groaned, cutting Seungcheol off. “I did everything you asked already. I don't get why i always have to do everything.”

“Great, I can always count on you.” Seungcheol smiled.

“How about after we're done with this plan, we just take a break. We're always working, I'm tired.” Jun frowned. “Let's hang out with our friends. Minghao said they all want to anyway.”

Seungcheol pondered. “I don't know, you think the boss would care?”

“We literally just gave him nearly every item out of that jewelry shop. He'll be fine for a day. Plus, you can finally talk to that guy you like.” Jun teased.

Seungcheol furrowed his brows. “What guy?”

Jun only snickered and got up from the couch, heading towards his room.

“Junhui wait, what guy?” Seungcheol asked following after him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add random backstory at the beginning of the chapters. Or maybe just write a whole chapter dedicated to backstory idk. Thanks for reading <3


	4. What just happened?

_Super hero man._

_That was the name of the city’s first real superhero. Or at least that's what the citizens decided to call him, they couldn't be bothered to come up with anything else. He was the first hero that was genuinely a good guy. He wasn't in it for the fame, attention, or money. He just wanted to protect his city. No ulterior motives._

_It didn't make sense to Wonwoo at the time. Why would someone with abilities like that want to protect the city? The city that looked down on people with powers. The city that criticized him for existing._

_It would have made more sense for “Super hero man” to be “Super villain man”._

_Since a young age, Wonwoo found himself unconsciously sympathizing with the bad guys. Maybe they were bad because the city didn't want them. The city hated them so they only returned the hatred._

_He didn't know it at the time, but he'd come to understand the villains so much more when he got older._

 

“Ugh, how long have we been waiting?” Jeonghan complained.

“We've only been here 10 minutes.” Wonwoo sighed.

Currently, they were waiting on the roof of the biggest museum in their city. Waiting to act until the heroes arrived. Maybe an outsider would have thought that was stupid, it'd be easier to act before the heroes got here, but they had plans that didn't include just stealing everything and getting away with it.

“Hold up,” Soonyoung said, looking over the edge and squinting. “I think they're here.”

Seungcheol looked down to confirm, and spotted a few hooded figures heading towards the building.

“Yep, they're here. Everybody get into place!” He shouted.

Everyone went through the vent into the museum and got into their respective spots, spread out around the last floor of the museum, hidden so the heroes wouldn't instantly spot them. Then they'd jump out and ambush them.

With the help of Jeonghan, Wonwoo hid himself on top of a beam hanging from the ceiling. The perfect place to sit and watch without being spotted. Jeonghan seated himself beside him.

“So,” Jeonghan started casually. “Are you gonna actually fight Gyu this time, or just ogle at him while he beats one of us up.”

Wonwoo started choking trying to comprehend what Jeonghan just said. “W-What are you talking about?” He coughed out.

“Well, I noticed the way you purposely don't ever directly attack him. Even if he's trying to attack you. And you always seem to just stare... I wonder...”

Jeonghan suddenly got a mischievous look in his eyes and Wonwoo already didn't like where this was going. “Our little Wonwoo wouldn't happen to have a crush on a superhero would he?”

Wonwoo tried to laugh it off, but it came out strained, and only made him seem even more suspicious. “Ha… Jeonghan. You're funny. Now lets focus on what we're supposed to be doing.”

“Yea. Okay.” Jeonghan grinned to himself and Wonwoo knew this definitely wasn't the end of the conversation.

 

“No one's here?” Chan asked tilting his head as they entered the building.

Everyone else seemed to be confused too.

They explored the first floor a bit more before heading to the second, then the third, then fourth and final floor. But they all seemed to be empty.

According to the note they had received, the villains were holding a bunch of hostages in this building. And planned not to let them go until their demands were met.

“I should've known this was just a setup.” Joshua sighed as they looked around the room.

“But was this just to waste our time?” Mingyu questioned. “There's nothing-”

_Click._

A camera shutter? Everyone turned towards the source of the sound.

 _“_ Why isn't your phone on silent? You literally had _one_ job.”

“Geez, it was a mistake. I forgot to silence it. At least my flash wasn't on.”

“That would have ended with the exact same result.”

Hoshi and S.coups walked out from behind a fossil exhibit and everyone instantly took fighting stances, but they seemed unfazed. Hoshi just snapped a few more pictures before shoving his phone in his pocket.

“What are you doing taking pictures of us?” Joshua questioned.

“For evidence.” Hoshi simply stated in response.

“So much for a surprise attack.” S.coups muttered, rolling his eyes. “You guys can come out now, stop being dramatic, they know we're here.”

The heroes all took a few steps back when the remaining 4 villains jumped from various places, looking pretty annoyed with this situation. As if they had any right to be the annoyed ones here.

Suddenly there was a huge piece of concrete flying towards them. Flying towards Chan to be more specific.

Although no one was surprised when he put his hands up to catch it, skidding back a few feet, but otherwise unharmed.

“Ugh, he _always_ does that.” S.coups complained, preparing to try again.

And at that, everyone was jumping into action.

Joshua took the chance to crouch in the corner of the room, he wasn't the best at hand to hand combat, and being on the top floor made using his powers difficult.

He tried to sense the trees around the building, but his focus was immediately interrupted.

“Are you hiding? You scared or something?” Han approached him with a grin.

Joshua scoffed. “I'm not scared.”

“So you're hiding because...?”

“I'm not hiding. And none of your business.” Even at the sake of his pride, Joshua decided not to tell Han the real reason he was _hiding_. If they knew he was at a disadvantage on the top floor they'd probably use that against him in the future.

“Ok since you're obviously not hiding, let's put you somewhere a little more visible.

Before he could react, Han grabbed him and flew him over to a hanging pterodactyl exhibit.

It swayed back and forth as he was placed on it and Joshua felt a sudden fear of heights creeping through him.

“That's better.” Han laughed and flew back to the ground, leaving him wobbling on the exhibit.

Joshua tried to calm his nerves so he could focus again. The swaying definitely wasn't helping.

Looking down, the ground seemed so far away. He noticed Hansol teleporting to random parts of the museum trying to catch any objects before they could fall, completely ignoring how Hoshi was actively trying to fight him.

It seemed like all of his team had the same idea. They were all trying not to be destructive. It was almost comical how the moment someone would go to attack them, they'd dodge it in favor of catching a falling artifact.

Joshua suppressed the urge to laugh and refocused on the matter at hand. Getting down. He closed his eyes and focused on the trees outside, and vines growing against the walls.

Soon after, tree branches broke in through the glass windows, stopping right under the exhibit Joshua was suspended on, ready to carry him safely to the ground.

The place was a mess. Despite everyone's best efforts, and now there was shattered windows. This would not look good on the news.

“You actually got down? Took you long enough.”

Joshua flinched at the sudden voice behind him and turned around to see Han, laughing.

For some reason, his laugh sounded familiar. He couldn't pinpoint it though. It would have almost been charming if Joshua didn't feel the urge to wipe that smirk off his face.

But right before he could attack, Won held his hands up and the lights surged, sparks flying everywhere painting everything in a big white light before it went completely dark.

“We got all we need. Let's go!” S.coups shouted.

There was some shuffling then just silence.

All the fighting stopped, the villains vanished just as suddenly as they had appeared, and the heroes struggled to find their way to the exit of the building. Gathering around Jihoon to use as a light source.

“What just happened?” Mingyu spoke up.

That was the question on everybody's mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	5. Wanted criminals

“I don't have a good feeling about this…” Hansol muttered.

They found their way to the exit, which had been blocked by one of Boo's force fields.

A shiny bubble that reflected colors like a rainbow, it looked fragile yet it took them a good 5 minutes to finally get it to burst.

As the bubble burst open, so did the door. Though waiting for them outside wasn't the villains, or even the cops.

Camera lights flashed like crazy the instant the door opened. Almost blinding them.

Jihoon squinted, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden bright light as a reporter suddenly came up to him.

“Is it true the heroes came here to trash the cities most prized museum?”

“What that's not-” Jihoon started before another microphone was shoved into his face.

“Do you still plan to act as heroes even after doing something like this?” 

“We didn't-”

“Was this all an elaborate ruse to try and win over the city?”

“I don't even know what you're talking about!” Jihoon finally managed.

As reporters bombarded his friends with the same questions, he tried to find out what was going on.

A distance away from them there were other people, apparently reporting live to news stations. Over the commotion Jihoon tried to make out what they were talking about.

“Well, thanks to an anonymous tip, the heroes have been caught red handed. Was this an act of revenge against the city? The start of a rebellion? Or were the heroes trying to frame someone else to make themselves look better? Find out all this and more, today, on 5 o'clock news.”

Jihoon scoffed. An anonymous tip huh? He had an idea who that could've been from.

It should have been easy to just explain to the reporters what actually happened, but with all the civilians yelling, people getting in their faces, and flashing lights, talking wasn't so easy.

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” Another person came up and asked him. 

Though before he could form an answer, a strong gust of wind suddenly pushed everyone a few feet away from them, some people toppled over and cameras fell and broke. It must have been Seokmin.

They stood there and stared at the reporters as everything went silent for a few seconds. Seokmin looked a bit panicked.

Joshua stepped in front of them and took the chance to start explaining.

“Look, we have no idea what you guys are even talking about. If you're upset about the museum, blame the villains. We came here to stop them. They were obviously the ones who did it and framed us.” 

It was silent for a couple more seconds before someone shouted, “He's lying! There weren't even any villains here!”

There was an uproar. The crowd started shouting profanities and booing them, as the cameras that were still intact made sure to catch every moment on film.

They all started running. Maybe it was cowardly, but the people obviously didn't wanna hear what they had to say. And they didn't want to be there once they saw what a mess the inside of the building was.

The crowd followed after them for a short while before eventually dispersing. After that, it was safe for them to return to their dorm.

They quickly ran in, ripping off their masks. Mingyu rushed to turn on the news.

A recording of the inside of the museum played before an angry looking man started speaking.

“The place is in shambles. This isn't what we expected from our cities heroes, no amount of backlash they received in the past could have warranted this. Those heroes were always no good I tell you. Should have arrested them when we had the chance.”

Then another angry looking person spoke. “This museum was our cities history. Whos gonna pay for this? Definitely not the heroes. I say we run them outta town.”

The reporter was walking up to someone else to ask them their opinion on the heroes when Jihoon cut off the TV.

“I was watching that.” Mingyu mumbled.

“Well watch it by yourself.” Jihoon muttered. “It's making us all depressed.”

Mingyu pouted and flopped onto the couch.

They all sat around for a while. Processing and accessing the situation. 

“...What do we do?” Hansol spoke up.

Everyone's eyes shifted to Joshua.

As the oldest, and their leader, he was supposed to have the solutions to problems like this. It was overwhelming. His face always reddened whenever they looked to him for answers. He was scared he couldn't help them all the time. Sometimes he felt as if Jihoon would have made a better leader. Or even Seokmin, he was the one that took initiative when the reporters bombarded them.

“I- I think we should just lay low for a while. At least until we can prove it wasn't us that did it…”

Everyone sulked and sat in silence for a while. Joshua wished he could've gave them a better answer.

“Look on the bright side,” Chan sighed “we'll finally have some free time at least.”

“... Actually, yea. We can just be normal civilians for a little while.” Minghao agreed. “You know, now that we have some time, Jun invited us all to the fair. I think we should go. Make ourselves feel better.”

Joshua rolled his eyes. “Did he invite us  _ all _ to the fair, or just you. Give the poor boy a chance Minghao.” 

Minghao sighed. “I'm...not sure how I feel about Jun yet.” He knew he couldn't keep acting oblivious forever. But maybe just until he was sure about his own feelings. Then he could give Junhui the response he wanted. “But we all should just go. I already talked to him about it.”

Everyone mumbled in agreement. Maybe They should. It could be fun.

“You all can go. I just want to mope around.” Jihoon said, lying sprawled on the carpet.

Minghao frowned. “Aw come on Jihoon. Seungcheol is gonna be there.”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “And why does that matter?”

“Because you  _ like _ him.” Minghao teased.

Everyone started snickering.

Jihoon squinted at Minghao. “I don't  _ like _ him...he just happens to be the most tolerable person at this school.”

Everyone started laughing louder.

Jihoon could feel his ears reddening. “You know what. I don't have to take this.” He said sitting up. “I'm going to my room.”

He stuck his head out his door. “And I actually will go to the fair. Not because of Seungcheol, but because I want to.”

The door slammed and everyone started laughing again. 

“It's definitely because of Seungcheol.” Chan wheezed.

Maybe being a “normal civilian” for a while wouldn't be so bad. As long as they didn't check any social medias, it was almost as if the whole city didn't hate them and they were just normal adolescence.

Though of course Mingyu couldn't help but check what people were saying about them.

“Guys…” he started hesitantly.

His weariness caught everyone's attention.

“We have a warrant for our arrest.” He started to read the rest of the article. “They want us to turn ourselves in. Unmasked.”

Now they were wanted criminals.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started back so updates might be a lil slower ^^; I hope this chapter isn't too much of a mess


End file.
